encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Job 2 Do
Job 2 Do ( ) ist eine thailändische Reggae-Live-Band aus der Amphoe Kantang um den Sänger Khun Job. Die Band tritt international bei Reggae- und Ska-Festivals auf und ist spätestens seit dem Song Doo Ter Tam (Doo Doo Doo) aus dem Album No War (2005) die bekannteste thailändische Reggaeband.Thailand Spezial – Job 2 Do, Globe M, 17. März 2011. Frontmann „Kuhn Job“ Kuhn Job ( , eigentlich Banjob Polin; * 16. Dezember 1958 in Amphoe Mueang Trang) ist Sänger und Frontmann der Band. Er spielt selbst auch Gitarre, Mandoline, Pong Lang und Mundharmonika. Kuhn Job wurde als Sohn eines Gummibaumbauern geboren. Im Alter von 15 Jahren ging er zum Studieren nach Bangkok, als 18-Jähriger begann er einen Job in einer Kegelbahn. Vom ersten Ersparten kaufte er sich eine Gitarre, erlernte das Gitarrenspiel autodidaktisch und trat in Bangkoker Bars und Clubs auf. Nach dem Studium beschloss er, sich gänzlich der Musik zu widmen. Bei einem Konzert in Songkhla im Oktober 1983 verliebte er sich in die Engländerin Dorothy „Dorra“ Lemanczyk. Über sie wurde ihm die Musik von Bob Dylan, Bob Marley, Peter Tosh, The Rolling Stones, Eric Clapton, und ähnlichen bekannt. Auf der Bühne begleitete sie ihn ab dann gesanglich. 1985 gingen beide zusammen nach Newcastle upon Tyne, England, wo der erste Sohn der beiden geboren wurde. Auch hier spielte Job zunächst in Bars und Clubs, konnte sich aber nicht damit anfreunden, dass man ihm dort den Musikstil oktruieren wollte. Er entschied sich daher dafür, den Lebensunterhalt als Straßenmusiker in Nordengland und Schottland zu verdienen. Zehn Prozent seines Einkommens spendete er regelmäßig an Oxfam. Der Bürgermeister von Aberdeen überreichte ihm gar einen Preis für den „Besten Straßenmusiker“ der Stadt. Bei einem Musikwettbewerb 1995 im schottischen Glasgow erfolgte seine erste Aufnahme: Free Love als Beitrag für den Sampler The Devil. In Eigenproduktion entstanden ein offizielles und fünf Cover-Alben mit den Titeln On the Job (I–III) und Job on the street (I/II). Im Jahr 2000, mittlerweile Vater dreier Kinder, ging die Familie wieder nach Thailand. Kuhn Job lebt am Andamanensee in der Provinz Krabi. Im Dezember 2004 verlor er seine Schwester und seinen Bruder auf Ko Phi Phi im Tsunami, was in einigen Songs von Job 2 Do thematisiert wird. Die Band „Job 2 Do“ Job 2 Do, gesprochen job to do, wurde nach Jobs Rückkehr in sein Heimatland gegründet. Die Idee für den Bandnamen ergab sich, als ihm seine Frau eine Liste mit noch ausstehenenden Erledigungen überreichte. Job 2 Do behandelt ernste und kritische Themen in den Texten. Zum Repertoire gehören Eigenkompositionen wie auch Coverversionen bekannter Musiktitel. Für das Debütalbum Job – Banjob wurde die Band 2001 als "bester neuer Künstler" mit dem GMM Grammy Award ausgezeichnet. Mittlerweile wurden mehrere Live- und Studioalben veröffentlicht. Einige Titel wurden als Film- oder Werbemusik verwendet sowie auf Soundtracks veröffentlicht.Job 2 Do – Info, englischsprachige Band- und Sängerbiografie auf der offiziellen Facebookseite. Die Band engagiert sich auch in mehreren Hilfsprojekten. Die ehemalige Website www.job2dothailand.com ist nicht mehr online. Die Band ist unter dem thailändischen sowie mit dem englischen Namen bei Facebookจ๊อบ บรรจบ, thailändische Facebook-Seite.Job 2 Do (Official), englischsprachige Facebook-Seite. vertreten und unterhält eine Bandseite bei Myspacemyspace-Seite sowie in der Soundcloudsoundcloud-Seite. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Reggaeband Kategorie:Thailändische Band